Hungry for Power
by ashleylynn167
Summary: Sasuke keeps losing to Itachi and Orochimaru. He is tempted to go to join him to get stronger. Will his need for power allow him to be taken to the side of evil, or will his newfound love for Sakura and his need for his friends persuade him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's Tears

_**Author's Note**: This is off of the anime...I've never read the manga but...this is off the anime. This is also the first long term fanfic I've decided to show publicly so bare with me. I also don't usually have long chapters._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not and have never owned the Naruto series or any of the characters._

**_Hungry for Power_**

_by: ashelynn _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Tears**

A sign escaped the young boy's lips as he lifted himself from the hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling between his long jet black hair. He was deep in thought for a long period of time. His gaze then slowly lowered to his lap. Pushing the covers off with his right hand, he revealed his left hand wrapped in cloth bandages. He glared and forced his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth.

"Itachi..." he whispered to himself. Once again he had gone up against his older brother and failed.

He relaxed his arm and rested it at his side as he laid back down in the bed, closing his eyes. He needed more power if he was going to defeat Itachi and restore his clan. He shifted his head to the right slowly and opened his eyes again. The light from the window forced him to squint. As his vision cleared, a girl wearing all pink with light pink hair was leaning on the right side of the bed, sitting on a chair near the window.

Surprised, he sat up in the bed again. He shifted his head until he could see the front of her face. Her cheeks were damp with lines of tears running down from her eyes. He arched his eyebrows in confusion and touch her face.

"Sakura..." he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. Her eyelids slowly lifted to his touch. He pulled his hand away quickly and turned his head the opposite way, closing his eyes. His cheeks reddened

"Sasuke?" she whispered lifting herself up of the bed, sitting upright in the chair. She rubbed her eyes and turned to him. A smile appeared across her face. "Sasuke!" she yelled excitedly, climbing onto the bed ans wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Sasuke...I thought...this time..." tears rolled down her cheeks once again.

Sasuke flinched in surprise. _'She...she's crying...' _He blinked in confusion. He shook his head then finally spoke to her.

"Sakura...how long was I-"

"At least a week...and Lady Hokage has been so busy lately...I'm so glad you're okay..." she said, happy to here his voice.

_'Was she...here by my side the whole time?'_ he asked himself, not making any effort to comfort her in return.

Sasuke kept his arms to his side and just sat there as she held him, like always. He never noticed his own feelings for her. Every time she held him when he was sick and he just sat there. Sasuke wasn't one who showed his feelings. Ever since the day his clan was taken out by his brother, he never really had any emotion to show.

Sakura didn't need him to hold her in return, though she longed for the day he would. As long as she could wrap her arms around him, feel his heartbeat, and know he was alive and well, that was good enough for her.

--END

_**Author's End Note**: Please Read&Review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Concern

_**Disclaimer**: I do not and have never owned the Naruto series or any of the characters._

_**Hungry for Power**_

_by: ashleylynn167_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hidden Concern**

Sasuke was released from the hospital the following day. He stepped out of the hospital doors and tied with headprotector around his forehead. He was dressed in his all black outfit. He started to walked towards the training area.

Apparently, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, visited him last night. He woke up with his arm completely healed, Sakura still at his side. He decided to leave her there. He couldn't deal with her tears again.

He rolled his shoulder back a few times, listening to his shoulder crack over and over. Kakashi had called them to training even though he was well aware that Sasuke had just gotten out of the hospital. Sasuke wasn't complaining though. At least the training would get his mind off of Sakura and Itachi.

He looked down at his left arm. He remembered how his brother stopped his Chidori as if it were nothing. As he remembered, he could hear the sound of his brother snapping his wrist. He felt a slight sensation of pain at his left wrist as he remembered this.

Sasuke snapped out of it as he made it to the training grounds. _'What kind of training are we running this time?' _he asked himself, leaning against one of the three tree stumps. Searching his memory in the time he had to kill he remembered Sakura crying for him. He had so many memories of her crying for him but he never seemed to notice.

A goofy-looking kid with spiky blond hair and wearing all orange got to the training spot shortly after Sasuke. _'Argh...Sasuke beat me here again!!'_

Sakura made her way to the area as well. She walked over to Sasuke. "Is your arm okay, Sasuke?" she asked taking him hand in hers. Sasuke pulled his arm away and turned his back on her.

"It's fine..." he said in a stern tone of voice.

Sakura pulled her hands to her side. "That's good...I was really worried." Sasuke said nothing, not even looking back at her. Sakura sighed, leaning back on another one of the logs. _'Sasuke's back to his old self...'_

"Hmph...I was hurt in that battle too..." Naruto said folding his hands behind his head. "But no worries Sakura. I'm just fine."

Sakura glared at him. "I didn't ask you, Naruto..."

"Urg!! Why are you always so concerned about Sasuke?!"

"He's my teammate and I hate seeing my friends hurt!"

"I'm on your team too! Weren't you worried about me?"

"Of course I was! But me and Sasuke don't heal as fast as you do. I knew you'd make it out alive so I focused more on Sasuke. I'm not heartless, okay!"

The anger in Naruto's face faded into a look of shame and confusion. "Uh...Sakura..."

"Just drop it, Naruto..." Sakura sighed, looking away from both Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at them. That was the first time he saw Sakura admit to being worried about anyone but him. She was growing up. Sakura just kept on surprising Sasuke. First she heard about the flower thing with Rock Lee and now this?

Sasuke shook his head and justed stood there waiting. Why was he thinking about this, about her, all of a sudden? He had to get his mind off of things. He just wished Kakashi would hurry up and get there already so he could train and kick Naruto around a bit.

* * *

_**Author's End Note**: Please Read&Review! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3: Sneak Attack

_**Author's Note**: This is as funny as this story gets. It's a romance drama but you've seen Naruto. Even the serious episodes have a little comedy.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not and have never owned the Naruto series or any of the characters._

**_Hungry for Power_**

_by: ashleylynn167 _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sneak Attack**

About maybe two hours passed since the three determined leaf shinobi showed up for training. Naruto tapped his foot uncontrollably out of anger, Sakura continued to shift stares between Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. He seemed to be completely calm and collected but he was so angry from waiting he wanted to punch the tree behind him in half.

"RRRRRRRRWHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!!" Naruto shouted, finally cracking. "I WANT TO TRAIN!! I AM IN THE ZONE! WHEN IS KAKASHI SENSEI GONNA GET HERE?" Sasuke's anger only grew, soon wanting to punch Naruto in half.

_'Naruto's right...my feet hurt...' _she thought to herself sitting down on the grass. _'...and we haven't even started.'_

_'Where the hell __**is **__Kakashi?' _Sasuke thought, shifting his eyes left to right in suspicion._ 'It's been well over an hour...he's been late...but not this late.'_

"Nirvana Temple Jutsu!" Feathers seemed to fill the air as the words were spoken from one of the dark figure that revealed themselves in the distance. Naruto turned around in surprise but quickly fell to the ground, not having enough time to release the Jutsu as Sasuke and Sakura had.

Sasuke squinted in an attempt to identify the figures when he felt a sudden sharp pain on his neck. "Uh..." he groaned, moving his hand to his the back of his neck.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura shouted. One of the two figures, the one with the ANBU mask on, charged. Sakura glared, taking out a kunai and darting toward him.

Sasuke winced and his eyes open wide when he noticed that Sakura was running into battle. "NO SAKURA! STOP!" he demanded, starting to move forward but the pain in his arm forced him to one knee. "Uh...Sakura..."

Sakura seemed to completely ignore Sasuke for the first time as she charged on. The masked figure passed right by her. Once behind her he sent blasts of chakra into certain parts of her body. Sakura fell and to the ground quickly after and quivered._ 'I can't move...'_she thought to herself in complete fear.

The second figure slowly moved over to her. Sasuke looked up and his blurry vision cleared. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood a distance away from him, shadowing over Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru said shaking his head. "You are trying my patience...I figured you would come on your own...but in case you change your mind..."

Kabuto nodded and advanced toward Sakura. Sasuke began to glow with a mysterious violet aura and the curse mark spread to his entire body while he still held onto his shoulder. "Get away from her..."

"Ger rid of the distraction!" Orochimaru demanded. Kabuto nodded and bent down, picking Sakura up by the wrist. Sasuke stood up quickly and jumped toward Kabuto. Kabuto stepped back from Sakura then jumped a distance away.

He landed behind Sakura and took her in his arms. _'Sasuke...?' _Sakura thought to herself, he eyes flickering with confusion and longing. Kabuto appeared behind Sasuke, thrusting his hand onto his back. Sasuke screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, soon after losing all feeling from his waist down. He held Sakura closer to his body as he glared at Kabuto with Sharingan eyes.

Kabuto smirked and went to kick Sasuke right in the face. He caught his foot and squeezed it in an attempt to break the bone. Kabuto winced and tries to pull his leg away but couldn't. Sasuke stood up. Sakura tightened her grip on his shirt. He looked down at her. She struggled and shook her head. "Please...stop..." she pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek. Sasuke gasped slightly and released his grip on Kabuto, who smirked, bringing his leg around to try again. This time, Sasuke whipped his own leg around, kicking Kabuto a good 15 feet away, right into Orochimaru.

Dust filled the air as the two of them hit the ground. Sasuke squinted to try and see through the dust. As it lifted, Sasuke gritted his teeth. They were gone. He groan as a sharp pain shot up his to his neck, then collapsed still holding Sakura. She lifted herself up. "Sasuke?" she asked nudging him. She turned to Naruto, releasing Kabuto's genjutsu.

Naruto lifted himself up. "...huh?" he asked looking around, wiping drool off his face. He then stood up quickly. "Kabuto!" he said looking around.

"He's gone." Sakura informed, not looking away from Sasuke,

"Hmhmhmm..." Kakashi strolled in, an orange book in hand. "Hmhm...hm?" he looked up seeing Sasuke on the ground and the other two fussing. "I leave you only for a minute and looks what happened..." he sighed and put his book away.

"A MINUTE?! YOU TOLD UP TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO!!"

"Calm down." Kakashi said walking over to Sakura and Sasuke. "And I didn't call a training cession..."

"WHA...?!"

"We have to get him back to the hospital, Kakashi sensei..."

"It's been only a few hours since he left...he won't be happy when he wakes up in there..." Kakashi pointed out, hoisting him up.

* * *

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I've been busy with deviant ART stuff...but my school closed because of a bomb threat and I thought it'd be a perfect time to get some stuff done.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

_**Author's Note**__: Thanks. Everyone's fine. They closed the school and the police investigated the whole thing...they didn't find anything so they let us go back to school the next day. They figured it was just a prank. That was really scary though, prank or no prank! I was freaking out!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not and have never owned Naruto._

_**Hungry for Power**_

_by: ashleylynn167_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

Sasuke sprung from his bed in the Konoha hospital. Scanning his surroundings, he gritted his teeth. _'Back...in this place...' _he thought to himself, standing up off of the bed. _'Why...can't I-' _Sasuke winced at sudden strike of pain, stopping dead in his tracks. _'Ugh...' _Shaking his head, Sasuke continued towards the door. _'I...have to...train...I...won't...lose...again...' _He stopped and looked over at the chair beside his bed. It was occupied by the same pink haired, lovesick girl over and over.

_'Sa...Sakura...'_ he winced again at the pain and groaned softly. _'How...long...has it been...this time? I...can't remember-'_

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sitting up in the chair. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Are...you awake yet?" She turned to the bed to see Sasuke still in the same place. He was shaking and groaning in pain. "Sasuke?!" she leaned over him. "What's wrong?" She put her hand on his head as she asked this.

It took a lot of strength for Sasuke to move that fast to get back on the bed without her noticing. It wouldn't have if he was at full strength, but Sasuke could feel his entire body shutting down as he laid there.

"Sakura," Kakashi sensei started, entering the hospital room.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura turned to him.

"It's been over a week." Kakashi stated. Sasuke gripped the sheets, hearing this announcement. A whole week passed and he was still in so much pain. It seemed that every time the curse mark was activated, it made his stronger and the side effects lasted longer.

"A week, two days, and 14 hours...and he's still not awake..." Sakura said sitting on the bed and grabbing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke winced and squeezed her hand. Sakura frowned. "He's in pain, sensei...a lot of pain..."

"When was the last time you left this room, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"...a week, two days, and 14 hours ago..."

Kakashi chuckled. "Let him rest. You should go home."

"But I want to be here next to him when he wakes up..."

"...Sakura...just go home."

Sakura sighed and tried to let got of Sasuke's hand but he just squeeze her hand and kept a tight hold of it as he continued to quiver in pain. Sakura gasped and turned slowly to him in shock. He was still unconscious, yet he held her hand tightly. "Sasuke..." she whispered.

"Hm..." Kakashi squinted. Hearing this confused grunt from his sensei, Sasuke released her. Sakura was at the brink of tears. "Sakura?" Gripping reality again, she looked up at her sensei. "Go home...rest..."

"Oh...right...I forgot..." Sakura held back those tears and walked out of the room. Kakashi kept an eye on her until she was completely out of sight, then turned back towards Sasuke. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What was that?"

"I...the pain got to me...so I...squeezed her hand...until it subsided..." Sasuke said struggling to sit up on the bed.

"Hm...in any case...when I said you needed your rest, I meant it. Don't struggle if it isn't necessary...and eat something..."

"I can't just...stay here...forever...Itachi...and Orochimaru...they're out there...getting stronger every minute...and I'm just...sitting here...doing nothing...I have to...train...I need to get stronger..." Sasuke's breathes were uneven.

"Relax...once you recover, you can get back to training."

"I won't just...sit here..." he said pushing the covers off.

Kakashi created some hand seals and gray feathers appeared around Sasuke's bed. His eyelids got heavy and he fell back onto his pillow. "Nirvana Temple Justu...thanks Kabuto..." Kakashi chuckled and turned to the door. The nurse rose an eye brow, seeing him cast the jutsu. "I'll release him from it...eventually..."

Kakashi smiled and left the room, scratching his head. The nurse gave him a worried look, watching him until he was out of sight. She then sighed, went over to Sasuke, and pulled the covers over him with a smile.

_**Author's End Note**__: Please Read&Review! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto's Outburst

_**Author's Note**__: Thanks you two. Your reviews mean a lot._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not and have never owned Naruto._

_**Hungry for Power**_

_by: ashleylynn167_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto's Outburst**

Naruto was pacing back and forth outside the hospital where Sasuke was admitted. He had been waiting for Kakashi to come out to meet him. Naruto was getting really impatient now. "What the heck is taking so long anyway?" he asked himself out loud, wanting to leave for his next mission already. "I am so pumped!"

The doors to the hospital opened and Naruto looked over with excitement in his heart and face. "Sensei! alright! let's-" That feeling faded after a pink-haired kunoichi left the building instead. "Sakura?" he asked himself out loud, walking over to her quickly. "Hey, Sakura!" he yelled to her.

The girl turned to him. "Oh…hi Naruto…" she said with no sign of emotion in her voice or on her face for that matter. Naruto stared at her in confusion for a long time while she just stood there, looking down at her feet.

"Uh…so anyway…" he said scratching his head. "Me and Kakashi sensei have been going on all these awesome missions. There was this one with these bandits that just like...you should come to the next one. So...where've you been?"

"With Sasuke." She said flatly, passing right by him.

"This whole time?"

"Yeah." She continued to walk away slowly.

"Right…so how is he?" Naruto asked following Sakura, to her annoyance.

"I don't know, really, but…I…think he's in a lot of pain…" she sad placing one hand over her heart and placing the other hand on top.

"How do you know?"

Sakura stopped walking. "I just do, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, clenching her fists and turning to face him. "What's with the 20 questions?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I only asked like...four…" he said counting on his fingers, thinking back to what he said to her earlier.

"Ugh…" she turned away from him and crossed her arms. "Can you just…just leave me alone?"

"But-"

"I mean it, Naruto…" she interrupted, walking away, not once turning to look back at him. Naruto continued to stare as a tear developed in Sakura's eye and slowly traveled down her face. She wiped it from her face quickly and ran. Naruto gave a soft gasp.

"Sakura…" he whispered to himself, clenching his fists. _'Damn that Sasuke…why don't you get up already? Didn't you wanna prove you weren't weak? THEN GET UP!!" _Naruto thought to himself, running into the hospital. The nurse sitting behind the desk stood up just before he ran toward the rooms in the back.

"Wait! You can't-" Naruto just kept going, completely ignoring the woman. "go...back...there..." the nurse continued with a sigh. She sat back down and shrugged.

Naruto burst into Sasuke's room. "SASUKE!!" he yelled charging. Kakashi looked up in surprise and grabbed Naruto's collar, pulling him back. Naruto struggled to move forward.

"Naruto, what do you think you're-"

"GET UP, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, still trying to push forward. "YOU KEEP TRYING TO TELL EVERYONE YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE! WELL YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT JUST LYING IN BED! KAKASHI SENSEI, INO, SAKURA...ME...YOU HAVE US ALL WORRIED...ALL THE TIME! YOU COULD'VE DIED ON US A BUNCH OF TIMES AND EACH TIME I HAVE TO SEE SAKURA IN TEARS! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TELL HER YOU'RE OK! SHE'S HURTING INSIDE...MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN YOU ARE, AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE. SHE TELLS YOU HOW SHE FEELS AND YOU BRUSH HER OFF. YOU DON'T CARE! AND SHE KNOWS IT! WHICH HURTS HER EVEN MORE! THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO SEE HER IN TEARS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU HAD BETTER BE DEAD! CAUSE IF YOU AREN'T I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Naruto pulled away from Kakashi and ran out of the hospital. Kakashi turned to Sasuke. He was still under the genjutsu. "That was some speech Naruto..." Kakashi then left the room. "...but...Sasuke's didn't hear a word."

Sasuke just laid there because of the genjutsu. He looked completely at peace. As Kakashi left the room and the door slammed behind him, a single tear traveled down the side of Sasuke's face.

_**Author's End Note: **__Read&Review. _


	6. Chapter 6: Uncomfortable Silence

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry this took so long...I have a lot going on in school and at home and I just can't seem to get anything done. This chapter isn't that good...and I'm sorry for that also..._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not and have never owned Naruto._

_**Hungry for Power**_

_by: ashleylynn167_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Uncomfortable Silence**

Everything was silent during that escort mission. Without Sasuke there, Naruto didn't start an argument with him, which Kakashi sensei would have then had to break up while Sakura drooled over Sasuke and completely took his side. No. All was quiet; an uncomfortable silence that left Team 7 completely drifted apart.

After returning to the gate of the Hidden Leaf village, the group stopped and Kakashi sensei turned to the other two. More silence. There was nothing to be said and the tension was intense. But, of course, the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja destroyed that barrier.

"Sooooooo, Kakashi sensei, Sakura! Wanna go to Ichiraku with me?"

A short silence proceeded which Sakura was the first to break. "No thanks, Naruto. I was going to check on Sasuke...to tell him about our mission." Kakashi cleared his throat as Naruto's face dropped in disappointment.

"Actually..." Kakashi said cutting in. The students looked up, waiting for their sensei's order. "I think it would be a good idea for you two to go. You should take a rest."

_'From what? That boring mission?' _Naruto asked himself, crossing his arms but saying nothing. He last thing he wanted was to give Sakura an excuse not to go with him on a 'date'.

"But, Kakashi sensei-"

"C'mon Sakura! It'll be fun!"

"I don't find sitting next to you and watching you eat like a pig with food flying everywhere fun..." Sakura said under her breathe. The silence of the village allowed the other two to hear her anyway. Again, it felt like a kunai had just been plunged into Naruto's heart. His gazed dropped to the floor and he kicked a pebble that rested at his feet.

Kakashi threw a pouch full of ryo at Sakura and she caught it, eying it suspiciously. "What's this for? I'm not going."

"Ramen's on me." Kakashi said waving at then as he walked away.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have another mission." Kakashi replied, not looking back before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Naruto turned to Sakura slowly, trying not to make eye contact. When their eyes finally met, Naruto quickly converted his gaze to his feet. Again, Sakura saw sorrow and loneliness in his face as he felt rejection.

Sakura sighed and walked up to Naruto, forcing the pouch to his chest. This made him grip is as Sakura released. She started walking away slowly crossing her arms. Naruto sighed, throwing the bag into the air and catching it with an emotionless expression on his face. "So much for that fantasy." Naruto whispered to himself. He then looked up slowly in surprise, noticing that Sakura was walking in the opposite direction of the hospital and her house. "Sakura...?"

"Hurry up!" Sakura yelled behind her with a fake smirk running across her face. Naruto's jaw dropped with excitement and he ran to catch up to her.

* * *

Kakashi walked threw the double doors of the hospital. The nurse looked up from the desk only for a moment. Kakashi made no effort to look back before disappearing into Sasuke's room. The nurse now knew better then to stop the ninja from entering that room. 

Kakashi closed the door behind him. It had been a week since he had performed that jutsu on Sasuke, which was, to his surprise, still in effect. Kakashi approached the bed slowly and shook his head, closing his eyes and gripping the curtain that separated Sasuke's bed from all the others. Pulling the shade back Kakashi squinted in surprise.

Sasuke laid there, motionless with the same expression on his face as before, not even trying to fight the jutsu. Raising his arms into a hand sign Kakashi muttered 'Release!' to himself, watching Sasuke's eyes shoot open. Jolting from the bed and getting a grip on Kakashi's neck, Sasuke slammed his sensei into the back wall, knocking down equipment and a few curtains.

Sasuke's breathing was uneven as he struggled to keep Kakashi against the wall even thought Kakashi showed no sign of struggling. He just stood there void of emotion as Sasuke looked on in anger. After a long silence, a smirk crept across Kakashi's face. "Feeling better?" Kakashi asked with an enormously annoying amount of sarcasm.

Sasuke loosened his grip and stepped back. He contained himself even though he wanted to rip Kakashi's insides out. The strange thing was he didn't know why. He didn't fight the jutsu at all and yet anger got the best of him. He inhaled deeply and sat down on his bed, folding his hands as he looked down at the floor between his feet.

Sasuke shook his head and clenched his fists as the uncomfortable silence drew on. Say nothing, Kakashi turned to the door and walked out. Sasuke changed into his clothes as quickly as he was able and followed silently still. The nurse look back at the two and stood up. She watched in disbelief as Sasuke and Kakashi passed her. For the passed week, Sasuke showed no signed of improvement and now he was walking right out of the building. She sat back down slowly once they were out of sight, and uncomfortable silence preceding.

_**Author's End Note: **__Read&Review._


End file.
